Green Eggs and Ham
Green Eggs and Ham is an American animated television series based on the 1960 Dr. Seuss book of the same title that premiered on November 8, 2019 on Netflix. Read by Michael Douglas, Adam Devine & More! Netflix}} The series has received critical acclaim for its animation, humor, and voice acting. In December 2019, Netflix renewed the series for a second season which will be titled Green Eggs and Ham: The Second Serving. Premise Sam-I-Am rescues the rare Chickeraffe from a zoo and intends to return it to its natural habitat. After he accidentally swaps his briefcase, containing the Chickeraffe, for that of failed inventor Guy-Am-I, Sam and Guy end up on an adventure with EB, a girl who wants to adopt the Chickeraffe as a pet, and EB's overprotective mother Michellee, who is also a romantic interest for Guy. The four are unknowingly pursued by a poacher, Snerz, who wants to claim the Chickeraffe as a trophy, and his employees, minions McWinkle and Gluntz and the bounty hunter Goat. Cast *Adam DeVine as Sam-I-Am, a happy-go-lucky enthusiast of green eggs and ham. *Michael Douglas as Guy-Am-I, a cantankerous inventor who dislikes green eggs and ham. *Diane Keaton as Michellee, the overprotective mother of EB. *Ilana Glazer as Elanabeth "EB", a good-hearted girl and Michelle’s daughter. *Eddie Izzard as Snerz, an arrogant businessman. *Tracy Morgan as Michael, an eccentric fox *Keegan-Michael Key as Narrator *Daveed Diggs as Squeaky, a French-accented mouse. *John Turturro as Goat, a bounty hunter sent by Snerz. *Jeffrey Wright as McWinkle, a greedy poacher. *Jillian Bell as Gluntz, one of McWinkle’s minions. *Dee Bradley Baker as Mr. Jenkins, the Chickeraffe. Episodes Season 1 (2019) Production Development On April 29, 2015, Netflix announced it had given the production a series order consisting of thirteen episodes. At the same time, Deadline reported that production on the series will take three years and is expected to be the most expensive animated program to make with each episode costing five to six million dollars. Production companies involved in the series include Warner Bros. Animation, A Very Good Production, A Stern Talking To, Random House Children's Entertainment, Gulfstream Television and Big Kid Pictures. The series was originally slated to premiere in the fall of 2018 before receiving its fall 2019 premiere window. Casting On February 19, 2019, the cast of the series was announced with Adam DeVine and Michael Douglas voicing the lead roles while Diane Keaton, Ilana Glazer, Eddie Izzard, Tracy Morgan, Daveed Diggs, John Turturro, Jeffrey Wright and Jillian Bell would have supporting roles. Gallery Promotional Images Green Eggs and Ham Poster - Black Forest.jpeg Green Eggs and Ham Poster - Planet Egg.jpeg Green Eggs and Ham Poster - Green is the New Black.jpeg Green-Eggs-and-Ham-Poster-Greener-Things-3-netflix-43080754-1080-1350.jpg Green-Eggs-and-Ham-Poster-The-Pork-Crystal-Age-of-Sustenance-netflix-43082007-1080-1361.jpg Green Eggs & Ham - To All the Eggs I've Tried Before Poster.jpg Green Eggs & Ham - The End of the Forking World Poster.jpg GEAH S1 Vertical QUEER EGG RGB PRE.jpg GEAH S1 Vertical EGGEN RGB PRE.jpg Trivia References External links * * Category:Television Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Animated television series Category:Online Shows Category:Netflix Category:Warner Bros. Television Series Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Category:2010s television series Category:2020s television series